Endermen Hunter: Echoes of the Past
by VA842867
Summary: To kill or be killed. That is the philosophy Ciel must follow if he hopes to survive his new life. Who is he? Where did he come from? What is his purpose? With spatterings of memories from his past, Ciel needs to piece together the puzzle of the Endermen before it's too late. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am absolutely terrible. So long without updating my other stories and I'm out to make a new one? Absolutely terrible…**

**Anyways, I've gotten really into Minecraft lately, so I wanted to do a story that I thought would be pretty cool. I've been reading a few Minecraft fics as well, and I don't THINK this has been done. Please PM me if you think your story is extremely similar to mine. I'll give you credit, or at least reference you.**

_ "Get into the damn pod, Ciel!" the older man whispered urgently to a boy of no more than 12. _

_ "Father… please…" the black haired boy responded, his eyes welling up with tears. "What's going on?"_

_ "There's no time, I need to get back to the front li-"_

_ A small growl could be heard in the background._

_ "W-what was that?" the pale faced boy asked, face twisted in fear and ice blue eyes wide with terror. _

_ The man stared intently at the entrance of the small 6x6 room. There was nothing behind the door, but a moan emanated from that direction. Ciel's father unsheathed his iron sword before pushing Ciel into the bed surrounded by iron blocks. _

_ "F-father! Stop! Where are you going?!" Ciel yelled in desperation, propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't leave! It isn't safe!"_

_ The man turned, his warm brown eyes twinkling as he pushed the 12 - year old onto his back on the bed. _

_ "Stay, Ciel. You'll be safe here," he replied calmly as he pushed the button right above the capsule, activating pistons that pushed two more iron blocks in place right above the open capsule, effectively sealing it. The last look at his son's face burned an image of horror and fear of being alone and separated in his mind's eye. _

_ "There is nothing I can do but fight, Ciel," the said boy's father murmered to himself as he walked outside of the room, after placing a chest right next to the capsule. The pressure plates right before the doorway not only opened and closed the iron doors that sealed the room, but activated pistons that sealed it with blocks of obsidian. "All I can do is fight, and hope that when you awaken in three years' time, I'll be there to greet you." He smiled ruefully as he gazed at the iron sword grasped loosely in his right hand. "If not, the supplies in that chest will help you thrive in the Overworld." His grip tightened as he looked onward, the moans, hisses, and clanking of bones growing ever closer. "You HAVE to survive." _

_ The man rushed up the stone steps to be greeting by the sight of countless zombies, skeletons, spiders, and even a few creepers. All stared at him, waiting for this new warrior to make his move. A small boom could be heard, and the tunnel behind him collapsed, drawing the attention of the creatures. The man grinned as he bolted away from the area, a nearly destroyed brick house behind him, slicing through a few zombies that stood in his way. Instantaneously, every single monster gave chase._

_ 'So this is what it has come to…' he thought as he raced past countless trees, dodging leaping spiders and arrows. 'Ashton, Rue, and Sebastion, all defeated. They're probably part of that horde at this point.' He smiled sadly, but serenely. 'I wish I could join them in their peace, but I haven't yet done my duty. I can't let any of these guys hang out near the entrance to the pod room.' An arrow clipped his shoulder as a skeleton jumped out from behind a tree. He hacked straight through it and continued to sprint, although the run was beginning to take its toll. 'That is my promise, my wish. I want Ciel to never be erased from this world. I wish for him to never disappear.' The man winced as a branch whipped the cut from the defeated skeleton. _

_ The chase continued for another few minutes before the tall man finally reached a dead end, a cliff at least 45 blocks tall was the only thing to run forward to. He whipped around as his feet reached the edge, sword drawn at the ready. 'Shit, I had hoped I might get a little farther.' The man's eyes narrowed. 'This'll have to do.'_

_ Slowly, but surely, a mix of spiders, zombies, and the like trickled into the clearing before the cliff, eyeing him with caution, but also hunger. They drooled, eager for their next meal. A lone spider launched itself at the warrior, but it was cut in half in a blur of movement. The swordsman's eyes narrowed into slits. "If I'm going down, I'll take as many of you as I can with me!" His frown slowly morphed into a snarl of primal fury. "I, Arthur Mycelium, will not be defeated as easily as my comrades!"_

_ The monsters before him roared before converging on him. To their surprise and anger, Arthur kept them at bay with a whirl of technique, jabs and slashes felling them instantly. The warrior was nimble as well, and was able to dodge almost every attack they threw at him. The only thing that seemed to be getting to him were a few arrows from multiple directions, but they did little damage, and with his back to a cliff, the skeletons could not fire from an unsuspecting position. This slaughter continued for hours, until Arthur Mycelium could barely stand, so overwhelmed by hunger. The creatures had hushed, backing away from the man._

_ 'So…*huff* many...' He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, feeling sharp pains of hunger all the while. He reached into his pack, partially torn from a spider that had discovered it. The sound of ripping fabric had perhaps saved him from an imminent attack on his blind spot. He grinned as he brought a piece of bread to his lips, devouring it quickly. He continued until he was full enough to continue, by which time the monsters had formed a small aisle through the center of the horde. The moon shone brilliantly on the path as a tall and thin creature, as black as midnight with purple eyes that seemed dead to its surroundings, ambled forward without a sound._

_ The man's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. "You…" he muttered, switching his iron sword form his injured right hand to his left. "There's no way… how could you be here?"_

_ "YOU," it replied in loud and booming voice, but at the same time quiet, and although no mouth moved to show it was speaking, Arthur could instinctively tell that it had spoken. "YOU HAVE BEEN DEEMED A THREAT. THERE WILL BE NO MORE COMPLICATIONS." A small whooshing noise was heard, and in the blink of an eye, the humanoid monster was suddenly in front of the warrior, his purple eyes gazing at him in indifference. "TO SURVIVE SO LONG IS IMPRESSIVE. THE OTHER ONES FELL MUCH FASTER." Its arm reached out, touching Arthur's cheek. The man found he was unable to move. He was rooted to the spot. The warrior's sword slipped from his fingertips, useless. "PERHAPS THERE IS USE FOR YOU. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE AN INTRIGUING SPECIMEN."_

_ The two vanished from sight, the teleportation accompanied by another small whoosh. The other monsters dispersed, their quarry gone and their mission accomplished. Without a purpose they scattered across the lands of the Overworld, waiting to be called once more._

**XXX**

_A few days later, a small whoosh was heard in the middle of the woods. A tall, thin, black figure with lanky arms and purple eyes appeared, surveying the area carefully. It glared at the ruined brick building in front of it, its mind occupied with strange and muddled thoughts. "CI… EL?" it whispered in the voice of all Endermen. "CIEL?"_

_ Turning away, it looked around once more before leaving the area for good, instantly forgetting why it had visited the building in the first place. After it had left, a small whoosh signaling its departure, and the birds began to chirp once again, the pigs and cows venturing towards the building to investigate. So it would remain for the years following._

**A/N: So this is just the prologue. It's about half the size my regular chapters will be, and few of my chapters will be much longer. I'm not sure how long this fic will go, so stay tuned for updates.**

**Please R&R, even if you don't like it that much, so that I can tell what should be changed and what you guys want.**

**Also, special thanks to MechanixAngel and his fic **_**The Prophecy of Minecraftia**_**, for giving me the idea for their last names.**

**Although Mycelium might not be the most noble or purposeful block, like Glowstone sounds, I thought it was a cool word, so I put it in. Ciel will not have that as his last name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is part of the full update I'm making to ALL of my stories as a statement that I'm getting active again. There will be ZERO updates in November, because of a writing contest that I want to enter. It'll be a full novel, but right after it's done, I'll refocus on my stories.**

'_Ciel… awaken. Leave this place. Do what you must do, what you were meant to do.'_

'_Awaken.'_

The 6x6 room was musty, and completely surrounded by iron blocks. In front of the iron doors, obsidian stood as a solid barrier against any entity that wished to enter. There were no decorations except for a small chest in the corner, a button above the pod, and a sign to its right, which read: March 20, 777.

With a small click as the only notice, the two pistons pulled away from the top of the iron pod. In the center, in a deep, peaceful, sleep, lay a boy of at least 15 years. His shiny and thick black locks covered his forehead, and reached down his neck, framing an extremely pale face. His slim build bespoke a sense of strength and agility. A white T-shirt and white pants hugged his frame tightly, evidently several sizes too small for him. It only took a few moments for his eyes to begin to flutter open, revealing them to be a piercing ice blue.

"What… happened?" he croaked, his voice box rusty from disuse. He looked around carefully at the dimly lit room, the only light coming from two redstone torches.

Propping himself on one elbow, the well- built teen attempted to get out of the iron pod only to fall right of the edge and onto the iron floor. Grunting in pain, he rose up shakily, keeping one hand on the pod in case his legs failed him. Shivering once, as if from an intense cold, Ciel looked around the room with glazed eyes, breathing heavily.

'Where… am I?' the boy thought as he walked forward, shakily, towards the twin metal doors. Unknowingly stepping on the stone pressure plate beneath him and in his inebriated, Ciel was understandably surprised to find the two doors open before he touched them, the obsidian barrier retreating. Losing his balance, the teenager fell backwards onto the iron floor with a light thud.

"Ah," he whispered, rubbing his head. 'I can barely think, my head hurts so much.'

Pulling himself back to his feet, steadier this time, Ciel surveyed the room, starting at the date on the sign. Rushing over, he blinked a few times, his mouth and eyes agape in shock.

"That's… that's impossible! I remember! It was December 21, 774 only yesterday!'' he yelled to no one in particular, his face the epitome of shock. "How can it have been over 3 YEARS?!" He backed away, only to trip over his feet and fall, once again, on his now sore bum. He stared at his hands in horror, hands that were completely foreign to him. 'This isn't possible! How could I…? I remember, though! There's no way that I could have already forgotten yesterday!' Shaking his head in frustration, tears began to leak out of his eyes. 'Why can't I remember what happened yesterday?! Why can't I REMEMBER?!' He clutched his head, a piercing pain rolling through his body. 'I can't remember ANYTHING!' he though as he gritted his teeth. 'I can feel them there, the memories in the back of my head, so why can't I REMEMBER THEM?!'

He arose, taking a few calming breaths. 'Take it easy, Ciel. You remember your name, and you remember yesterday's date. What else can you scrounge?' He closed his eyes in concentration for a minute or two before sighing in defeat. 'Absolutely nothing. I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here. I don't even know what I had for dinner yesterday…' He turned to look at the sign. 'But if what that sign says is true… yesterday is over three years ago…' Shaking his head again, he frowned. 'What the heck is going on…?'

His stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to clutch at it, his eyes wide. 'Wow,' he thought, a little amazed. 'I didn't even know I was hungry…' His stomach growled once more, and Ciel winced. 'I need food…'

Finally, he noticed the chest in the corner. Reaching over, he propped up the lid and began to examine the contents.

'Stone axe, stone shovel, an iron pick, a stone sword,' he thought as he pulled each tool from the chest, searching around for a loaf of bread, maybe pork chop. Anything. "Hmm…" he muttered to himself, clearly disappointed. 'There's only bread in here, as well as a few apples…' Quickly shaking his head before eagerly tearing into one of the loaves of bread, Ciel tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'There are basic tools here, and besides the food, there's a backpack, a map, a compass, a bow, a bunch of arrows, and… what's this?'

The black-haired boy pulled out two books form the chest. One was bound in brown leather, and seemed to be tattered from use. The other was a simple book made of thick green leather, and seemed to be in far better condition than its counterpart. Setting down the green book carefully, Ciel quickly flipped through a few pages of the other one, glancing at each section.

'Is this… a crafting guide? No… there's more…' he thought, his eyes scanning each page that passed by. 'There's notes… things on some place called the Nether… and some more about another place called the Aether.' Ciel's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'This thing is chock full of information! I definitely have to bring it with me… Perhaps that's what the backpack's for? To get all this stuff out?' The black-haired boy placed the book in his backpack, almost reverent in his actions.

Gingerly holding up the green book, Ciel repeated the process. To his dissatisfaction, it was written in long strands of words that were nearly illegible. 'It looks like… a diary…' he thought, turning a page, a small frown permeating upon his face. 'I can barely make anything out… I don't have time for this; I need to figure out the situation outside this room.' Sighing, he tossed it into the open pack with barely a glance before zipping the pack up, putting his sword, pick, and axe at his hip. Standing up and stretching his arms, Ciel ambled towards the door before pausing for a moment in thought.

'Maybe I should take the iron blocks here? They could really make a difference…' he deliberated. 'Nah,' he thought, turning his head away from the back of the room, and the pod. 'I better not mess with this place. If I screw something up, I may never be able to fix it…'

Stepping forward onto the pressure plates, Ciel awaited eagerly for the twin iron doors to open. As they did, he jumped out, making a break for the light outside. He was greeted by a solid gravel wall and a ton of torches that lined the stairway.

'Agh… well, that's to be expected,' he thought, his previous frown deepening. 'I must be underground. Which tool is used to take out gravel…?' Quickly, Ciel pulled out his shovel and braced his left hand against the shaft. 'At least I haven't forgotten everything I was taught… Even though I can't remember who actually taught it to me…' the blue-eyed boy thought, giving a small grunt as he pushed into the gravel. He made short work of it, and without a second thought, nabbed the remaining pieces of gravel and flint from the ground. Glancing inside his backpack, Ciel allowed himself a small grin. 'I have eight gravel and two flints…' Shaking his head as he zipped the pack shut, the black-haired boy took his pickaxe from his belt and began to dig through the remaining stone to the surface.

When the last dirt block, as it had changed from stone to dirt about halfway through the stairway, was removed, Ciel was greeted by the sun in its full glory. The boy had been asleep, underground, for over three years, and the light was far too much. Clutching his head, he waited for a few moments before daring to open his eyes again.

'Man, that's really bright…' he thought, straining to see through his blind stupor. When his tortured eyes finally recovered, he gazed around, wincing slightly from the residual pain. The area was covered in a thick forest, devoid of any signs of civilization.

Ciel bent down, his expression hardening. He grabbed a block of dirt form right in front of him and brought it to his face, sniffing it briefly. The boy tossed it back before straightening up and heading forward, purpose filling his movements as he walked along a trail of blocks of dirt.

'That dirt was unnatural, there's no doubt about it, even if this is the top of a hill,' he thought, allowing himself a small grin. 'It was placed there as a guide, this whole trail of dirt was placed there as a guide to get here. If that's true, then it will also be true in a vice-versa situation, where they had to go back. To anyone that wasn't looking for it, it might seem natural for the dirt to pile high near the top of this place, but it's obvious to anyone that needs it. This must lead somewhere. Might as well follow it.'

Indeed, it was true. The dirt was a trail through the woods, and after following it for a few moments, he came upon a ruined brick building, completely overrun with plants. Gasping in surprise, Ciel ran inside, tearing off a few pieces of ivy as he did so.

'This place is ruined…' Ciel's previous excitement faded into disappointment. 'It looks like it hasn't been inhabited for quite a while. If someone had actually kept this area clear, I should've seen it the second I got out of that underground stairway's opening.' Shaking his head of his thoughts, the black-haired boy began to investigate the building, or what was left of it.

It was half destroyed, and the rest of it wasn't too promising by any standards. The back of the house was completely bare, with a few brick blocks on the bottom. Part of the ceiling in that area was gone as well, leaving the rest of the brick ceiling relatively untouched. The other three walls were in pretty back shape as well, with random blocks missing from their spots.

Grunting in annoyance, Ciel quickly filled the gaps that he could with dirt, gravel, and cobblestone. The house wasn't even halfway complete, but he figured it was a good enough shelter until he could find some more materials to piece it back together. By the time he was finished, it was almost dark, and it had begun to rain.

The blue-eyed boy hunkered down in a corner of bare one room building, watching the the large opening in the back with caution. 'That area is extremely dangerous,' he, thought, his eyes narrowing. 'Something might decide to take a look around if I don't seal that by tomorrow.' He glanced at the backpack that he had found in the chest. Ciel unzipped it and pulled out the roughly made leather book.

Turning the page, he began to read.

**A/N: Well, it wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be. I had more planned for this chapter, but while I was writing, I realized I could split it in two parts. The word count is a little below what I'd like my average to be, but whatever. That can't be helped at this point.**

**Thanks you HarryPotterEncyclopedia24 for being the beta for this chapter. XD**

**Anyways, remember to R&R to support Endermen Hunter: Echoes of the Past.**


End file.
